Oh come on, it's just a little, possibly big secret
by WinxClubStella
Summary: Hi I'm Stella, Princess of Solaria fairy of the shining sun! One day I find out a massive life changing secret as I must discover the truth. Will I in time?
1. Chapter 1 - The Interview

Chapter 1 - The Interview.

Ugh, not again. Not today, I can't be late today! I have a job interview and coming late doesn't look good. I didn't think life on Earth would be so challenging. My name is Stella and I'm a Princess of the Kingdom Solaria. I'm a fairy and I came to Earth to discover what it would be like to live without magic. You know a list of things before I become Queen. Yeah, well, a while ago that was one of them. My father, King Radius warned me about the difficulties of living on Earth but I clearly didn't listen. I should have shouldn't I? Anyway, my job interview is just for a boring old office-job. Well, I need to get money somehow, don't I? Currently I'm living off my parents' money which is hard because in Solaria we have a different currency. Lucky, they also visited Earth not that long ago and had some money left over. I was taking charge of Solaria because my parents' asked me to look after the kingdom when they went on their two week anniversary. I was helped by royal advisories so it wasn't like I was Queen for two weeks.

My phone started ringing. Huh my interview isn't for another hour, even though I'm still not changed, what? I just woke up, do you know how hard that it?

"Hello?" I said, unsure of who would be calling this early. "Ahuh, mhh. Yeah, sure. No problem. Thanks." It was just the interviewers making sure I was still on for later on. I think I should curl my hair since I still have time. Well maybe if I do the top layer, or maybe just the sides. I definitely won't have time to do my whole head! Crap, where's my curler, ugh, why do bad things happen to good people? Well, I did sort of blow up the potions lab a few months ago. I've been suspended for the rest of the year and am to return to my studies next year. So since I've got a massive holiday, I'm not going to waste it am I? Ha-ha I don't think so. I decided to go to Earth, and boy what a mistake that was.

Oh no! I'm running late, no! Why do I daydream so much? Where are my books?! I need them to look more sophisticated. Ah! There they are! Phew I thought it was going to be a disaster! Well, I haven't even gotten there yet so I really don't want to jinx it. Oh man it's cold (well no surprise I'm living in Southern England) I need a coat and a scarf, ooh maybe ear-muffs. Cute ear-muffs. Damnit, now I'm even later! Scrap that, I need the job! And the money of course! Ugh well I need a car. _Or I could just fly? No. I can't expose magic, at least not yet._ I'm a fairy, yes, but I'm only on the first level. I believe the level is called 'Magic Winx'. Who or what is 'Winx'? It's really cold and... What just happened?

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." There was this guy, in front of me; he has blond hair and deep blue eyes. Oh my things were all over the floor! _Now I'm seriously late_. He helped me up and started picking up my stuff. Um, well, this is awkward. He handed me my things, he looks like a nice guy but I'm not in the mood.

"Ugh! Just go away! I'm seriously not in the mood," I stormed off and proceeded to rush to my job interview. _That didn't seem rude, did it? _I checked my watch._ Oh boy!_ _ I'm fifteen minutes late, will they still accept me?_

I stormed into the lobby of the work place hoping I still had a chance.

"Hello welcome to Lawyers for You, how may I help you?" The lady at the desk sound oddly perky. Why? How? It's Monday, please teach me your ways.

"Hi, I'm Stella. Stella Star I'm here for the interview at nine o'clock," she's probably going to kick me out, _I need to use magic! No! I must resist the urge!_

"Ah, hello Miss Star," she had a weird smile. _Does she enjoy kicking people out?_ Well this is going to be awkward. Being kicked out, there are a few people around.

"I see you're an early one," _yes I know I'm late you don't need to use sarcasm_.

"Um, what do you mean by that?"

"Dear, Miss Star you're forty-five minutes early." _Wait what?! I'm fifteen minutes late?_

"Sorry but I'm actually fifteen minutes late." She started laughing, _are you alright there?_

"Oh dear! You must have forgotten to change the clocks, they went forward an hour." She smiled brightly.

_Wait... What?!_


	2. Chapter 2 -Why do I keep thinking of you

Chapter 2 - Why Can't I get you out of my Head?

The interview went okay, I was asked a bunch of questions and the interviewers said they would 'analyse' my answers. _Whatever that means? _So that means I'm stuck in my flat just watching, _waiting,_ not for anything in particular though. Well, except the call of course, ha-ha, yeah. I needed entertaining so I Googled "love at first sight" and a whole bunch of things came up (I've gotten to grips with this 'Google' not that hard to comprehend.) People believing and not believing in it so I guess that didn't do much. Not like I like this guy or anything, I saw him once and he tried to be nice and I pushed him away. So if I see him again and he treats me like crap I can't exactly blame him, can I?

In my brief attendance at Alfea, we were learning different types of spells; I was up in the library searching how to become stronger when I saw a page or two on the next level: Charmix. The bell rung to get to class so I couldn't get to read much about it, I also never saw that book again. All I got from the few sentences I read were that Charmix is a much more powerful transformation and looks different on each fairy. Not much information, I know, and the 'internet' wouldn't be much help anyway. What am I supposed to do? Wait, what if I get confronted with the Trix? The Trix are basically three witches:

Icy - Witch of ice  
Darcy - Witch of darkness  
Stormy - Witch of storms and dark weather.

When I was in charge of Solaria for about two weeks the Trix came and tried to defeat me. Hell no. Long story short, my guards and staff all tried to protect me and the safety of Solaria prevailed. Oh and I also helped in the fight for Solaria. Anyway, back to Charmix, I really need to know how to earn Charmix. Not just for my sake, but for the sake of all of Earth, I've come here so if the Trix decide to pick me out of all the fairies to attack _again_ then I need to be there and make sure no one gets hurt. That is sort of hard if you don't have the best power you can get your hands on, and they're senior witches don't forget so I really need to prepare myself. And that is hard because I have no trainer or helper _or teacher possibly _to help me gain my next transformation. Why does 'expelling' even exist? I mean the person that did the 'crime' will probably do it again and being expelled means a long holiday. Now, I'm definitely not saying I _want_ to be in school. Besides I want to be powerful, I'm not power-hungry; I could just use a boost in the magical area.

When I was younger I used to play with my mother all the time, Queen Lilo. My dad was very busy taking charge of Solaria and doing his duties, as you would expect him to do. That meant that I never saw my dad much so I became attached to my mum. My mum has hazel brown hair and deep blue eyes. Funny huh, I don't get anything from her. I get most things from my dad (like my powers) which is weird since I spent most time with my mum.

A random thought just popped into my mind; _does that blond haired blue eyed boy walk past that area at that time every day? _Hmm maybe not, maybe that was the guy I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with and I was given one chance which I blew. Or maybe I am supposed to cross paths with him again. I don't know. So many different things that the accidental bump could have meant. It could mean nothing. Ugh, maybe I should go the time I went before to see if he shows up. Or not, I mean no-one would know so nobody _or him_ would think I'm desperate, right? I guess I'm right, it'll just look like I'm going to work. Yeah! Wow, I am full of great ideas.

Damnit, I need some milk. Ooh I'm in the mood for some cookies. Would there be a spell for that? Maybe not. Shoes? Check. Scarf? Check. Money? Oh yeah, I need that too, whoops.

I was greeted by a blast of freezing air, I know it's England and all but it seems like there is some sort of presence around me. I looked around, nothing. Well there were a few people around, obviously, but nothing noticeable like the Trix or anything haha, lol. I went to closest shop and practically just rushed in to be welcomed by some warm air. Instead of just buying what I needed, I basically bought the whole shop just to stay in the warmth. As a sun fairy I should've picked a warmer place to live, England just sounded nice. I smiled to myself and carried on just looking in each individual isle.

After my massive shop I returned home and thought to myself _I could have just created a warm force-field around me to keep me warm. No. I have chosen Earth so I must act like an Earthling. I think that's what they are called anyway; it would make sense since they're from Earth... _Maybe I could practise some magic.I've already magic bounced the place which means if a shoot a sun ball then it would just bounce off the wall and the battle begins. Well until I click my fingers, then all the magic attacks will just fizzle.

"Lets go, Stella Magic Winx!" You know I'm still not going to get over the fact that this might be named after something or someone. I transformed into my usual orange one sleeved top and short shorts. "Sun power!" I shouted, so my ring could turn into my sceptre. I need full power and concentration. I've put blinds so no-one can see in and I'm ready to go.

I spent a good hour practising my magic and if I may it certainly has improved! I can dodge more easily and my attacks are more powerful from all the training. I think if I carry on then I could be more powerful; even without Charmix! I still think Charmix would give me a boost, maybe only Alfea can give me Charmix, maybe it's given as a reward, or if you behave, or for passing your exams. Well, time will only tell. But I can't wait, I _need_ Charmix,_ okay I really need to shut the heel up about this, maybe if I do shut up then it'll come._ Okay no more about Charmix I will earn it, or receive for that matter when the time is right. Yep, that sounds good.

More time passed and I found myself reading a book, I hardly even read books unless they're about. I hadn't realised I had tensed up until I almost said 'Charmix' I then unclenched my fists and took a breath. "Whoo," I breathed out. "Come on Stella, baby steps, baby steps." I had read too much and decided on taking a nap. I hadn't realised I had slept for almost six hours until I woke up at twelve.

After getting ready for bed, magic may or may not have been used. I snuggled in and listened to the soft patting of the rain on my window sill. _Goodnight mummy, daddy _I thought as leaned back on my pillow and eventually fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Date

Chapter 3 - The Date

"Ugh," I said as I rolled on my side to answer my phone, "why?" I let out a sigh and answered it rather sleepily. "Hello? Really, oh thank you won't regret it." My mood suddenly changed and I jumped out of bed _which never happened_ and started skipping around. The interviewees said I had very good answers and got the job! I start tomorrow which means two things:

I have to wake up early (ughh)

I might be able to see him (yay)

I spent a few hours on makeup to make sure I looked good. Within a few hours my mood had also changed I was very tired and needed sleep, besides I want to look good. I smiled and then dropped on my bed. I woke up about two hours later to a whole load of makeup evenly spread everywhere on my bed. "Well that's what you get if you go to sleep with a face full of makeup," I said to myself, I still can't get used to Earth make-up, it's just _weird._ Take mascara for example you blacken your eyelashes and then when you come to take it off, you look like you've been punched in the eye. Now, I love make-up as the next girl but _Solarian_ make-up, Magix also has some good stuff as well. But that's beside the point; I'm just used to other types of make-up.

My mum was into make-up when I was about three and I used to sneak into her make-up bags (yes 'bags' she had a lot!) and put lipstick all over my face and other beauty products on my clothing. My mother never was really very happy when I did that. Mind you, it was certainly fun!

I made myself some tea and biscuits and began to wolf them down. I hadn't had breakfast, I wasn't even dressed! So I fetched my designing book and picked an outfit I made months ago. In Alfea, safe Alfea. I still can't believe I was kicked out! Miss Griselda can be so unreasonable sometimes. Well it must have been bad in their eyes because Miss Faragonda agreed to kick me out. It wasn't embarrassing being kicked out in front of the whole year. Some of the children even clapped! I wonder who I'll meet next year, hopefully some nice girls.

I sort of didn't do much for the rest of the day until night, I hate the dark it creeps me out, I thought I might have a quick training sessions just to boost my powers if the time came. I practised for about half an hour until I became quite tired and fell asleep.

My alarm went off at exactly 6:30AM and I got straight to work. I decided on neutral make-up with bright pink lipstick, a white crop top with a sexy leather jacket, I had to face the cold with my magic, besides no-one would actually see my force-field. I set out and decided to walk _very_ slowly, I could see if he would be there or not from where I was. To my dismay I didn't see him that day, or the day after, or the day after that. After a week I just gave up.

The next Monday my alarm went off like usual and instead of springing out of bed I sat up groggily. I rubbed my eyes and drooped of to my bathroom. I didn't bother with make-up or clothes, I looked like a mess. _No! I will not let him do this to me _I thought, I scrapped everything I had on _I will not look like a pathetic baby because of a guy, hell no!_ My confidence came back and I looked as bright and perky as I normally would.

Today was one of those days, sunny, it didn't happen often so I made the most of it. I was coming up to the hill when I saw... him. Wait what? How, why? Well, I aint wasting this chance, I casually picked up the pace.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about the other day." I said, as he stopped to talk to me.

"No it's fine; Monday has that effect on people." He said, looking me straight in the eye and... Smiling? "I never caught your name, my name is Joshua but you can call me Josh." He weaved a wink to that ritual he probably performed about ten times a day.

"My name's Stella, but everyone calls me Stells." He put his hand out for me to shake and I giggled. I was holding my phone in my hand and he took it and put his number in. _Is this what Earthlings do?_ Not hesitating I looked at what he put; next to his name he put_ "wanna go out for coffee some time?" _I bit my lip, "sure," I said. He handed me his phone and I put in this weird Earth phone number. We said bye and parted ways. I was definitely happy for the rest of the day.

That reminded of me when I created my first dress, I was about three when I grabbed a bit of material and the sewing machine and began to sew. My mother explained to me the concept of fashion and ever since then I've been obsessed with fashion, it's my life.

My mother is very pretty with brown hair (curly) and blue eyes, she has the power of the stars, and she told me that my great grandmother had the power of the moon which is why I have some moon attacks. Makes sense because my great grandmother is quite distant so I only have like three moon attacks and defences. It's weird that I get more from my great grandmother than my mum. I mean I should have some star attacks right? Maybe they come in later transformation? I don't know who would?!

I heard my phone buzz and thought it was my parents. (I have two phones, a Solarian phone and an Earth phone. On my Solarian phone I have holograms and stuff so I used that one to tell my parents my other phone's number. I can't have them hologramming me at work, yeah that wouldn't turn out so well.) I walked over and saw it was from a certain blond-haired blue-eyed guy." _Hey, I'm free tomorrow after work, wanna go for some coffee?"_He texted me. _"Sounds goodJ" _I texted back, _wait, what time does he finish? Almost by magic he texted me, "see you at half six at the Bean and Gone cafe." _I sent him a smiley face back and tossed my phone back on my bed, I was going on a date. I smiled at the thought; I might try and touch up on make-up. You can never have enough practise!

The next day went really slowly; maybe it went slowly because I kept looking at the clock... well I don't know. Once I _finally_ finished at four o'clock I walked home slowly to waste a bit of time. I got back at about half four and proceeded on makeup, jewellery and clothes.

_Done! _I thought, and with time to spare! It was thanks to magic that I finished within an hour. With a car, I would probably be there in fifteen minutes, as you know, I don't have a car so I have to start going about now. It wasn't too cold when I walked out, in fact it was sunny! I could feel the mighty sun beating down on me and I loved it, gotta love the sun!

"Hey!" I greeted him as we both sat down. He smiled and picked up the menu.

"Ooh look, the cappuccino looks super good."Josh said.

"Sounds like you really do love coffee don't you." He smiled and nodded. We ordered and finally got to talking.

"So there's this party next week and I was wondering if you would be able to come." We met last week, this is our first date and he is already inviting me to a party?

"Well, oh next week? Sorry I can't." I sounded pathetic and he picked up on that.

"Oh please it'll be fun." He said, with a little smile on his face.

"Maybe," I pouted. "I'll text you when I get back if I can go." Joshua seemed pleased with that response because he dropped the subject. We talked for a little while and then I realised I needed to go. "Josh sorry I've gotta go," we paid and he escorted me to my apartment (which I thought was very sweet.) He kissed me on the cheek and headed home _I think_.

I then had a debate in my head of whether or not I should go. Finally, I decided I would go and I quickly texted Joshua. _I give in, J what time shall I meet you? _I think very carefully about what I say.

_I'll pick you up :) can't wait :D_ He texted, yay I jumped up and down and a big smile plastered on my face he likes me! _Hopefully._


End file.
